A Neverending Love
by pkdbulldawg91
Summary: I wish Martin and Ruthie would've ended up together in the series finale, but I like to think that they will eventually find their way back to each other...Anyways this is a Marthie story picking up in the middle ofseason 11. Please let me know how you like it! :
1. Chapter 1

*This story picks up in the middle of season 11…right around when Martin comes back to Glen Oak to meet up with Mac. He meets Jane and Margaret at this time as well.

"Come in" Annie yelled across the kitchen.

"Hey, Mrs. Camden!"

"Martin! What a great surprise! What are you doing here?"

"I just came to see Mac and wanted to stop by and see you guys. Where's Mr. Camden, the boys…and Ruthie?"

"Um..Eric is at the church and so are the boys. He actually started home-schooling them now. And Ruthie she's actually out right now." Margaret and Jane started walking down the stairs. "Oh and I'd like you to meet Jane and Margaret. Girls, this is Martin."

"Hi" Martin waved.

"Mrs. Camden, would you mind dropping us off at the promenade? We wanted to watch a movie." Jane asked.

"I'm actually headed that way to meet my friend Mac. I can give you guys a ride." Martin replied.

"Ok. Thanks!"

*At the promenade:

"So your parents bought a 1 bedroom condo? hahaha That's hilarious." Martin, Margaret, and Jane laughed.

"Whatever dude, whatever. This pizza is good!" Mac replied.

"So, Martin, tell us about your son. How old is he? Is he a cutie like his father?" Jane asked Martin while also trying to flirt.

"Um…he, uh, he just turned a year old last week." Martin couldn't think straight because he had just seen the one person he had truly come back to Glen Oak to see and she was hugging and kissing another guy. He knew Ruthie Camden was beautiful but for some reason today she just seemed absolutely radiant as if with no flaws.

Mac noticing Martin's distraction had his buddy's back and took him aside to speak to him alone.

"That's T-bone, Ruthie's boyfriend. They've been seeing each other for two months."

"I can't believe this, I just can't." Martin replied.

"Calm down man, calm down. I know you think of her as a little sister, but don't worry Kevin has the big brother role all under control. The two of them do not have enough time alone together to get into any sort of trouble if you know what I mean. She's ok." Mac tried comforting his best friend.

"Yeah but I'm not ok." Martin replied. "I don't think of her as a little sister anymore Mac."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Ughhh man do I have to spell it out? I LOVE HER. That's why I came back. I wanted to talk to her and see if there was still a chance for us."

"Well, there's NOT!" Mac yelled. Martin frowned. "I'm sorry man. You are my best friend and as such you need to know that she's happy now. When you left she was devastated."

"I know. Don't you think I know that Mac?"

"No, I don't think you know. I'm serious. She cried for weeks Martin. She cried at school. She cried when she walked. The entire church, the entire community knew about it. You messed her up bad, so just let her be Martin."

"Man I suck. I can't believe how much of an idiot I am. I'm so in love with her. If only I had realized that a few months ago." Martin replied.

"It's ok. All we can do is learn from our mistakes. Now let's go back to our double date."

As the four of them walked into the movie theater, Ruthie who was on the other side of the promenade and looked over and saw Martin. She didn't say anything to T-bone but she was sad that he hadn't come over to say hey to her. Did he not care for her at all?


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2:

All throughout the movie Martin could only think of one curly brown-haired girl. Once it ended, the four of them started heading out of the theater and Jane suggested they all get something to eat.

"I think I'm just going to head back, it's getting late." Martin declined.

"But it's only 6 pm," Margaret responded.

"I know. I just wanted to stop by the Camdens' house to say bye to everyone-that's it." Martin responded.

"Martin, we both know that is not it. You are going over there to see Ruthie to try to get her back. Leave her alone." Mac replied.

Martin tried denying it, "No, that's not it. I just wanted to see everyone. And yes that includes Ruthie, but just to see how she's doing. I'm going to go now. Bye guys!" He turned and walked off thinking about how nice it was sometimes that Mac knew him so well but other times it caused him problems.

Once he got to the Camdens' house he sat outside on the back steps trying to think of what he should say when he saw her. He wanted to tell her he loved her but also didn't want to say anything if she truly seemed happy with this new T-bone guy. All he needed was some sort of sign that she wasn't happy with him. Right then he heard the back door open and some yelling. It was Ruthie yelling at someone on the phone.

"Stop it! Just stop lying. You keep making excuses as to why you can't hang out. I practically had to force you to hang out with me today. Why? Are you still mad because I won't have sex with you? Just get over it. I told you I'm not ready yet!" Ruthie screamed on the phone and immediately hung up.

Phewww, Martin thought. She hadn't slept with T-bone yet. And they were fighting. That was all great news. He felt bad that she was upset of course but maybe that meant the two of them had a chance.

Ruthie started crying and after a minute or two she noticed Martin was sitting right there and said, "Hi Martin! Sorry I, uh, didn't realize yo- you were right there. How are you?" She tried to hold back her tears. Martin got up and walked towards Ruthie. Without any words, Ruthie just fell into Martin's arms and cried into his chest. They stood there for about 15 minutes just letting her cry.

Finally Ruthie caught her breath, let go of Martin and said, "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry Martin. You must think I'm pathetic."

"Ruthie, you are not pathetic. Far from it. You are one of the best people I know. I missed you. So, tell me what's wrong."

"So much. I thought T-bone and I would be together forever, but lately it just seems like he's pulling away from me just because I won't have sex with him. I really didn't think he was like this."

"I'm sorry Ruthie. It's really crappy that he's doing that. You should not let anyone pressure you into sex. And he's an idiot for not respecting your decision. I'd wait a lifetime if that's what you wanted." Martin replied.

"Aww, that's sweet. You always know how to make me feel better," Ruthie smiled. "So how is everything? Aaron and Sandy doing alright?"

"Um they are doing alright. Do you actually want to go inside and talk? It's kind of chilly out here."

"Yeah sure. We are just going to have to go up to my room because the boys are studying in the kitchen and my parents are watching a movie in the living room," Ruthie replied.

Once they got up to her room they spent about an hour and a half just catching up on life and school. They laughed for hours and both remembered just how much they missed each other.

"Ruthie, I, um, I have something to tell you. I really do not know if I should, but I think I have to" Martin said in a serious tone.

Noticing the seriousness of his tone and face Ruthie replied, "Martin, what's wrong? You are kind of scaring me."

"I love you Ruthie Camden."

"Oh well I love you to Martin. You know you are my best friend…even if we haven't been able to spend much time together," Ruthie replied.

Martin shook his head, "No, you don't get it. I LOVE you. I'm IN love with you Ruthie. Not in a friend way or a sisterly way. I love you as in I want to be with you." As he said all this he could tell Ruthie was shocked but she was also kind of smiling. "I know you are with T-bone, but unless you object, I am going to kiss you in three seconds. One…..Two….Three." Ruthie didn't object so he kissed her. It was a kiss that lasted only a couple of seconds but both of them knew it was a kiss that would affect their relationship for much longer.

"Wow, " Ruthie whispered as her lips pulled away from Martin's lips.

"Yeah that was amazing," Martin said smiling right before going in for another kiss.

"Hold up Martin. I'm not going to lie, that was a great kiss. And a few months ago if you had told me you were in love with me I would've been so happy. But, I have a boyfriend now."

"A boyfriend who is trying to pressure you to have sex. I would never do that to you. I'm so in love with you," Martin said as he grabbed Ruthie's hand.

"Let me just think about this for a few days. I can't just break-up with T-bone because all of a sudden you say you want to be with me. While T-bone is pressuring me to have sex, he is also the one who put me back together after I was a mess when you left. You really hurt me then Martin."

"I know and I hate myself for it. That's why I wouldn't be here right now if I didn't think we could be together forever. I don't know about you but I really feel like we are soul mates." That word "soul mates" made Ruthie extremely happy that she had a lapse of judgment because in her right mind she wouldn't initiate a kiss with a guy who was not her boyfriend. She leaned in and kissed Martin. Martin reciprocated and after a few seconds they were making out on her bed. Martin was on top of Ruthie moving his hands up and down her body. When Ruthie finally caught her breath she pushed Martin off.

"We cannot do this! At least not right now. I'm not saying that I do not want to be with you, but I am also not saying that I do. I need to think about this," Ruthie explained firmly.

"Well is there anything I can do to sway the decision in my favor?" Martin said slyly while moving closer to her.

"Martin, please. If I am going to make the decision that's best for me and that's not just based on the fact that you are a good kisser, then I need some space from you for the next few days. I'll let you know what I decide when I do. Fair enough?"

"Ok, sounds good. I'm going to go now. I'll text you when I get back to school. Bye Ruthie." Martin said and walked out the door.

Ruthie changed and got ready for bed. Once she finally laid down she couldn't fall asleep. Martin or T-bone? T-bone or Martin? Which one! Eventually she was able to fall asleep and that question would have to be answered another day.


End file.
